


F I R S T · M O V E

by pixiesunshinesunflower26



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Donghyuck is confident but romantically detached, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gymnastics, M/M, Mark is shy but pasional, Some angst, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of kisses, ex nohyuck, hyuck is gay and mark is bi, mentioned noren, night pub, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiesunshinesunflower26/pseuds/pixiesunshinesunflower26
Summary: Hyuck is a boxer.Mark is a dancer.They are just two strangers training in the same gym.Fate decides to get them together.But real life isn't an easy love story.·(grumpysoftie26 on wattpad!)





	1. Chapter 1

It's raining again.

Good luck that he listened to his sister last night and he kept a raincoat into his backpack. It's almost 7 AM and Donghyuck is walking to the gym. Don't think that he's got early just to work out, he comes from his nocturnal job in one of the most famous pubs in the city, he will sleep when he arrives at home and going back to the daily routine at night.

Boxing has been always Donghyuck's dream, but his family economic situation is not the appropriate one to pay him a sport academy out of the city, so he stopped studying last year before finishing high school just to started working to pay himself a good future without depending on his parents.

He's finally in front of the humble gym and rings furiously the doorbell.

"I've listened to you since the first ring" Johnny opens the door after some minutes and let the boy enter the dry building.

The silver haired scoffs, taking off the raincoat and high neck shirt, now just in a big t-shirt and some water dripping the locks around his face. "You take forever! I'm all wet and not even in a good sense."

The older laughs, keeping the younger's clothes into the locker room. "You're in good humour this early in the morning, I see."

Donghyuck changes his jeans to sport shorts. "My boss is an asshole and he wants me to work more hours without raising the salary just because of Christmas are near and we need to prepare big useless parties for stupid rich people!"

They walk to the training machines room. "And what did you answer?"

"That he could suck my dick! Other losers that work there will do it, my boss already knows that I'm not a butt-kisser" the smaller boy exclaims, getting on the elliptical to warm up a little.

Johnny chuckles, wrapping his boxing gloves. "That's my kid."

·

It's around 9 AM and Mark is arriving at the gym. He closes the umbrella, crazy weather switching from storm to sunny every two minutes, right now the sun shines bright in the sky again.

This week is for revision before the end of semester's exams so he's decided not to go and use that free time to get fit; well, more than he already is. He doesn't have a lot of friends in college so he likes going to the gym to be calm on his own. He wants to prepare himself for the dance's summer competition so he has to train harder than ever.

It's still too early that just a few people are in the building; this is one of the cheapest gyms in the city and it's one subway's stop away from his house, but he likes it. He likes that nobody knows him there, nobody knows that he has no close friends, that he lives with his old and rich uncle and aunt, nobody knows that he's lost in life since he's outside Canada. Sure he's happy that he has had the chance to study in South Korea thanks to his good grades and dance skills, but he misses his past life, normal friends, normal family, he misses being a normal boy who likes dancing. Here, he is just a rich nerd.

He changes his clothes from the ripped jeans and hoodie to a tank top and yoga pants. He walks straight to the training room while drinking water when he crashes into another person, choking with the liquid a bit in surprise.

"Sorry!" a male voice says. Mark wipes his mouth and looks at the boy.

He's not the corny type but he swears his heart is beating faster.

"Don't worry, it was my fault" he shyly smiles at the tanned boy in front of him, who is wearing a high neck shirt and a cap.

"Nah, I'm not having a good day, it's my fault too" Donghyuck chuckles and smiles brightly. The paler realises that he has a backpack so the stranger must be leaving the place.

"Are you leaving?" Mark feels stupid asking things to a boy that knows from once second ago, he's not normally like that but can't help himself.

Donghyuck stares at the other, making the black haired blush. "Yup, I came at first light in the morning. Well, at first rain."

"Oh, that's cool" Mark rubs his nape, not knowing what else to say. The tanned finds it cute and funny how awkward he is.

"Yeah, I guess, but now I really need to go. Bye!" he smiles briefly and waves his hand before continuing his way to the exit.

Mark should do the same and retake his way to the machines room, but he follows the silver haired boy with the eyes instead. Not like a pervert or something similar, not at all, but just admiring the other boy. He has never seen him before.

Suddenly, the loud sound of thunder interrupts his thoughts and the lights in the hall flicker. That makes Donghyuck turn and look back.

Both boys share glances, lights twinkling around them. And both boys think the same.

'Who are you?'


	2. Chapter 2

It's half past 7 AM and Mark is running towards the gym. Today he woke up earlier, not even intentioned but he couldn't sleep properly: he's spend all night thinking about that boy. He remembers his round and sparkling eyes, his velvet skin and his slim body. Honestly, it feels like a dream so he wants to come in the gym the sooner as possible just to see him again and confirms that boy is real.

The black haired normally works out in the late afternoon or at night, after classes, but since he decided not to attend classes this week before Christmas without telling his aunt and uncle, he gets out of home as if he was to college. The old couple is very strict and they can't shut their mouths so surely his parents would finally find out about him missing classes for no reason.

Yesterday, after meeting by accident this boy, he talked a bit with Johnny who was tidying up the training room after the boxing class. They know each other because the older is always screwed by his schedule so he works at first time in the morning, opening the gym, or at the end of the day, closing it, so he knew Mark months ago working out at night. And obviously he knows Donghyuck from years ago, he and Yeri, his sister. Mark asked about that boy in the shiest way possible, he slapped himself mentally for even stutter, but that only made Johnny melt at how adorable the black haired looked all flustered, realising that Mark's personality is very different from his masculine looks; not like a man can't be shy or sentimental, of course, Johnny simply compared how the two young boys are the opposite, Donghyuck being the cute one outside but extrovert and flirty inside. He found it funny.

Mark opens the door and sees a group of old women doing yoga at the left of the training room. He goes to the machines area, in the other half, and glimpses the door to the boxing class which is at the end of the room; the gym only has two floors available so reception and locker room are down and all the activities are done in the first one. 

And yeah, he sees what he was looking for: Donghyuck.

He peeks in and stares at the tanned boy carefully in the distance to not being caught, really curious. There are more people in the class but Mark can only focus on how the silver haired punches and kicks the bag with an energy similar to anger, an inner fire that Mark wouldn't have imagined because of how delicate the boy looks in the outside.

Mark is so hypnotised by Donghyuck's fierce but elegant movements that he doesn't realise he's uncounciously closer to the door, but reality hits him hard when Hyuck suddenly exchange eye contact with him, surprised to see the paler again. Mark gulps and feels his cheeks heat up so he quickly turns and goes to the machines, wanting to die of embarrassment. The tanned smirks and continues training while listening to what Johnny is screaming.

An hour has passed and Mark is lifting weights when boxing class' over, which means that he sees Donghyuck leaving the room straight downstairs to the showers. He hesitates but ends his work out after a few minutes, letting the other some time to get clean. He feels like if he's being called by the melody of a siren, he feels stupid but he wants to talk again with the other, moreover after Johnny told him yesterday that Donghyuck is friendly and a good boy.

Mark enters the locker room, coming across with other men inside; towels here and there, strong smell of perfume and dull conversations. Obviously, the black haired didn't think about other people inside. But his mouth draws a tiny smile when he sees, at the end of the room, the tanned boy drying his hair, only a pair of denim jeans on his body. Donghyuck looks at him and smiles as a greeting, making Mark looks away with a blush. He grabs his towel and takes quick steps to the first shower, cursing himself mentally for being such a coward that doesn't even know how to smile to a pretty boy back. He doesn't even know him, why is he so nervous?

When Mark gets out wearing his bath robe, the locker room is finally empty except for him and Donghyuck, who's sitting in one of the benches, now fully dressed in a white jumper and old trainers. His hazel eyes move from his mobile phone to Mark.

"Have you clean yourself or the entire bathroom?" the tanned chuckles, referring to the endless ten minutes the other took inside. 

Mark tilts his head. "What are you doing here?"

Donghyuck raises his brows, incredulous. "Waiting for you, what else?"

The paler's cheeks and ears turn pink. "I'm sure you have better things to do..." he grabs his clean clothes and goes behind the translucent screen that separates the room to change. Donghyuck follows him with curiosity, watching Mark's shadow taking the bath robe off and putting on the dry clothes. "How are you today?"

The silver haired blinks in confusion for the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

Mark appears again, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue hoodie, and takes a seat next to him to tie his Converse. "Yesterday you said that it was a bad day."

Donghyuck pouts, finding cute that he remember that detail when they didn't even know each other. "Oh yeah, don't worry, I was stressed because of work" the black haired sits up straight and both boys hold the stare. "Johnny's told me that you asked for me."

Mark sighs. Obviously that Johnny couldn't keep his mouth closed. "I'd never seen you before here. You only train in the morning, right?"

The boxer nods. "I work at night so I join all my energy and then sleep in the afternoon or whenever I can. And you come here at night, Johnny told me it too" he smiles.

The paler smiles too. "So you already know my name."

Donghyuck nods again. "Mark. And you know mine?"

Mark affirms with his head as well. "Donghyuck" and blushes a little at this is being the first time saying the other's name out loud. He asks himself how many times a day can his cheeks redden.

The tanned can't stop smiling for some reason. "Well, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow" and with that, he gets up and holds his backpack, ready to leave.

Mark opens his eyes wide, not expecting to stop this meeting so soon. "Wait" the other stares at him; but Mark himself doesn't know what to say. "Eeh, do you... did you have breakfast?"

Donghyuck frowns, not understanding. "I'm going home, I'll eat something there."

The black haired gets up too, finding the perfect excuse. "Let me invite you."

Donghyuck keeps his eyes glued to Mark's some seconds, increasing the nervousness inside the paler, before grinning. "Okay."

"Thank you" the silver boy says, accompanying Mark to his subway stop. They talked for an entire hour in a tiny but lovely cafe, eating a traditional korean breakfast and talking about themselves.

"It was nothing" Mark smiles.

"Yes it was, I couldn't invite you if I'd wanted to!" he crosses his arms.

"No worries, really, I'm not going to make you pay something that you can't, it was like 16 $ between the two" he pats Donghyuck's shoulder.

He chuckles, finding funny how Mark still has to convert wons to dollars. "For me it's too much, so I'm going to repeat it and don't want to hear you complaining: thank you, Mark."

And what can the older say now? Nothing but smiles. He checks his mobile to see how many time he has before the subway arrives. His smile falls. "Well, I need to go, my transport will be here in just 4 minutes."

Donghyuck pouts a bit. He's having fun. "What time is the next?"

Mark checks the subway's app again. "In 36 minutes... I really need to go, see you tomorrow, okay?" and smiles again.

The other boy smiles back. "Yeah, sure. Bye!" and waves at Mark who's already going down to his stop.

What Donghyuck doesn't know is that Mark has the goofiest smile on his face and that people look at him while walking.

And Mark doesn't know either that the silver boy is smiling in his way home because of him too.


	3. Chapter 3

The week passes and both boys continue spending time together after their work out, Mark paying their expensive breakfast and Donghyuck walking him to the train's stop every morning. The silver boy already knows things like Mark is one year older than him, that he's vegetarian and that he's rich but humble; and the black haired knows that Donghyuck has a nocturnal job more or less well paid to save money for his future, that his sister likes to dance too and that he enjoys pop and techno music, very different from his own music taste but it's ok, it suits the younger's happy personality.

Today it's sunday so the cafe is closed but it's almost 10 AM and they are starving in the middle of the street, not knowing where to go.

"Well, guess I'll see you after Christmas then" Mark says in a soft boy; holidays start tomorrow and the gym is going to be closed until 1st january. Luckily for him, it's mean more time to prepare for his next exams.

"What? You live 30 minutes away on the train, I can't let you leave without food in your stomach, what if you faint or something" as usual, Donghyuck is being a little extra.

Mark chuckles. "So what do you suggest?"

The tanned thinks only a second before smile bright. "Come to my house! Right now we don't need quality breakfast but just a good quantity of food" he holds Mark's denim sleeve and pulls him to walk again.

"B-but..." the older didn't expect that although his feet are following Donghyuck's. "Will your parents care? Like, bring a guest so suddenly?" he doesn't know what his mouth is saying.

"I don't think they are there and even if they are at home don't worry, they're nice."

They walk during a couple of minutes until Donghyuck stops in front of a building with chipped walls and opens the front door with a bunch of keys full of colourful keychains. They go to a patio and then start going toward a long hall with some bushes and trees around.

"It's at the end of the urbanization, we need to walk a little" Donghyuck tells his friend, and Mark smiles shyly. He can't believe he's on his way to visit the other's home, might be stupid but that simple fact makes his heart overwhelmed. Especially when Hyuck well knows that he's used to expensive food and luxury places, but the tanned boy still wants him to stay there and give him cereal or something like that; possibly the kindest act of friendship he's received since he's in Korea.

They arrive at a landing, and Donghyuck stops in front of a red door, searching for the correct keys for some seconds and then opening it. "HELLO!?" he screams without a warning so Mark jumps in surprise.

The younger closes the door. Both boys let their jackets on the coat stand and take off their shoes. Suddenly, another voice and face appear in front of them. "Less screaming and more doing your chores, flat ass" the girl says with an annoyed but amusement expression.

Hyuck snorts, pushing her softly out of his way to the kitchen. "I was busy, flat chest, now let us eat."

Mark blushes a little at them being in their own world and guessing that she's his older sister. She looks at his eyes what makes him blushes harder; she's pretty just like Hyuck. "I'm Yeri" she smiles politely.

"I'm Mark" he smiles back.

"And I'm hungry, can we talk on the fucking kitchen?" the younger asks, now sulky for some reason.

"Oh, I just finished the cereal this morning, ahem if you had bought on the supermarket yesterday ahem..." she fakes coughing and Donghyuck sticks his tongue out. She turns to taller of the three. "I think there's only some fruit and ice cream, hope you don't mind" and with that, she leaves the two boys alone standing up in the middle of the tiny kitchen, clueless.

Mark realises that his friend doesn't seem as happy as always, looking thoughtful. "I like ice cream" he semi-whispers; not like it's the best season to eat it because it's winter, but he doesn't care if that will make Donghyuck smile again. He feels as if he should protect him all the time even if he already knows that the younger is strong too.

The silver makes eye contact with him, half smiling. "Let's eat ice cream them."

They're peaceful sitting on the table watching videos on youtube together and eating their sweet breakfast when Yeri appears again in the kitchen. Donghyuck frows at her and she rolls her eyes.  
"Sorry for disturb, my most gracious Highness, but I just remember that dad said he'll have the night shift the 25th and mum will go with their co-workers."

His brother gets up violently. "No way! You have a fucking party too! Are you all going to leave me alone on Christmas, the only night a year I don't work!?"

Yeri comes closer and places his hands upon his shoulder to calm him down. "I'm sorry, Hyuckie... I'm sure you're not going to be alone, you have a lot of friends!" Mark is next to the two as he was seeing some kdrama. The girl tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, thinking some solution to her brother. Her face lights up immediately when looks at the black haired. "Mark! Are you going anywhere on Christmas or are you free? Do you want to stay with this big baby? He's a good catch! Look at how handsome and asshole he is."

Donghyuck's cheeks turn a darker shade, not even angry for the insult and just not expecting that from his own sister; she's literally finding him a date. He doesn't need something that serious, he just wants to have fun. Mark is nice to talk with but he doesn't seem like a party person.

And obviously, Mark's cheeks also blush. "M-me? I'm invited to a classmate's party but I didn't feel like going anyway..."

Yeri smiles bright and shakes his brother's body happily. "See? You two will have the time of your lives! You're welcome!" she kisses Hyuck's cheek and walks to her bedroom again.

Mark continues eating his ice cream to avoid talking; right now everything is awkward. Donghyuck crosses his arms; he knows why her sister has done that and he is... angry? Annoyed? He usually doesn't bring people to their home, just when he was a kid on his 10th birthday and then his exboyfriend some years ago. That's all. He knows that he's not the best brother in the world but she? She's always nosy and meddling! He's annoyed because he knows what Yeri is thinking about him and Mark. And it is not true. No. Not at all. Just no.

"Hey, your breakfast is melting" the other's voice breaks his torrent of thoughts.

Donghyuck stares at Mark's innocent eyes enough seconds to glimpse that the older is thinking the same. He sighs and sits down again. "Sorry about that, if you don't want to..."

"I- I want to" Mark cuts off the other's words. He gulps soundly and curses to himself. "I mean, it's not like I have more interesting plans to do that night."

Finally, the younger smiles. "Bold of you to assume I'm going to be your second chance. We're going to see all the films you don't like and you'll come back home with headache because of my music! Maybe I'll cook meat for you too, any vegetable at all" he grabs his phone back, the one they were watching videos before. Mark laughs. "I'm going to make a list called 'How to piss Mark Lee off' right now!"

But he accidentally clicks the camera instead of the notes on his mobile phone, both apps one next to the other, making the screen shows their faces. Mark stops laughing and watches how cute they look like that.  
They?

Donghyuck is about to exit the app but Mark stops him. "I want a picture with you!"

The silver looks at him in disbelieve. "Really? Do you want to break my camera?" and he chuckles when the older slaps his arm. "Okay, okaaay."

Both boys get up and find the perfect light in the house in front of the meeting room's window. They joke everytime they take a photo, Mark being shy and Hyuck doing funny faces, but some of them are cool.  
Mark needs to go back home. A few seconds of awkwardness between the two before deciding to close the gap and embrace in a hug. It's the first time they are this close, and even if it just take them like two seconds, it doesn't really feel wrong. It feels tight, actually. The older waves his hand and walks to the front door of the building, all blushing and happy, leaving a smiling Donghyuck behind the already closed red door, looking at their cute photos and completely forgetting about the ice cream.

Of course, Yeri has seen everything in the distance, and believer her when she says is happy to see his baby brother happy. The happiest sister in the universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day.

It's 25th december and Mark is getting ready to go to Hyuck's house. He's not nervous but he's not calm either, his brain simply can't take in the fact that they are going to stay alone all night in the other's place. He knows the younger likes to drink much more alcohol than he does, he has a gut feeling so he's mentally prepared to be the logical one and stop him before throwing up or doing something stupid.

Mark is looking for a good bottle of wine in his big kitchen to give to Donghyuck because he likes to do so everytime he's the guest when his only close friend in Korea comes in; fun fact, Yangyang is chinese, he isn't korean just like him so they normally talk a mix between english and korean, some chinese here and there.

"Hey buddy!" his neighbour says happily, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue oversize t-shirt and a leather jacket, ready to his friend Renjun's party in a few hours, who is Mark's classmate as well.

The black haired looks at him confused. "What are you doing here? I already told you I'm not going to attend the party."

Yangyang sighs dramatically and sits next to the older. "I knooow, I just wanted to check you up just in case you regretted missing one of the parties of the year, all our neighbours and your entire college are going to be there!" he sees how the other is busy deciding which alcoholic beverage pick. "Is that for your date?"

Mark turns his head killing his friend with the eyes. "It isn't a date! He's a boy..." he says the last part in a whisper not sure why has said that as if were strange to see boys liking other boys. He clears his throat. "We're friends, like you and me or you and Renjun, right?"

Yangyang scoffs at this statement. "Bullthist! You have never put me in your profile pic."

Mark chokes in his own saliva. "What?"

The younger chuckles and crosses his arms. "We know each other since you moved here two years ago and we have just a few photos together, but you meet this guy a week ago and I've seen you chat profile photo changed. It's cute."

The taller blushes. "It's not like that! I was with the same photo for almost a year, I get bored and I like how I look in there. That's all" he gulps, hoping his curious friend to stop asking him things that not even himself can answer.

"As I said once second ago, it's cute. You're cute, he's cute. Use protectio- AH!" Yangyang screams at the end of his inconvenient advice because Mark hits him to shut him up.

"Get the fuck out of my home!" the older says with red cheeks and finally choosing one of the bottles of wine. Yangyang laughs, thinking about how obvious his friend is.

·

Donghyuck has finished cooking the veggies he bought instead of meat for dinner because he prefers to prepare one big dish for him and the older instead of one with meat for himself and another vegetarian for Mark; one day with only green food isn't that bad, and he has noodles and rice to eat and soju to drink so he'll survive.

He's listening to his favourite kpop playlist when the doorbell rings. "Coming!" Donghyuck yells at who he thinks is Mark behind the door. He turns off the fryer and runs to the entrance. He opens it to see a smiling Mark in front of him. "Wow" escapes from the younger's mouth, realizing that the black haired isn't wearing his daily tracksuit but a pair of black suit pants with a red tucked shirt, Fila shoes and a black jacket as well. Even his hair is elegant instead of his usual messy bangs around his face.

Donghyuck is a little embarrassed because he's wearing just an oversized hoodie upon his knees, almost like a short dress, and sport socks, all comfy to enjoy the night with his friend.

"Wow what" Mark chuckles and pushes gently the younger aside, getting inside the warm house.

Honestly speaking, Donghyuck has never paid attention to how handsome Mark is until now. He's not blind, of course, but he just saw him ok. Tonight he's better than just that.

Donghyuck closes the door, still in shock. "You look like a groom" Mark blushes without understanding the other words. The tanned laughs nervously. "I mean, your clothes... it's way different from what you usually wear."

The older takes off his backpack where he has the bottle of wine and his pyjamas, and puts up his jacket in the hanger. "Well, I have to use the rest of my wardrobe" he chuckles, staring at Donghyuck. "You also look... good, don't worry" he wanted to say cute and hot at the same so good is the only adjective his brain has been able to formulate.

The tanned boy smiles at that and grabs the other by his sleeve, walking towards the kitchen. "Look at this! I've made a lot of veggies for you, I don't like them so much but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable so you better be thankful. We have noodles and rice too, and of course my lovely bottle of soju" he tells Mark in a happy and excited voice. Then Donghyuck carries the older to the living-dining room still by his sleeve. "I've prepared a lot of movies on the laptop: comedy, musical, adventure, even cheesy romance! You can choose whatever you feel like to watch."

Mark is very overwhelmed but in a good way, he likes all the effort the younger is putting into this night; he's thankful. He hesitates before speaking again. "I've brought wine as well" he says with a shy smile.

Both boys eat and drink happily, talking about Mark's exams and Hyuck's work. At this point, they aren't just happy but tipsy too, mostly thanks to Mark's bottle of luxurious wine.

After having dinner, Mark helps the tanned boy to wash the dishes. Then he takes a seat on the sofa, Donghyuck with the laptop ready to show him all the movies options. Mark points at one title on the screen. "What about this one? Sounds interesting."

That makes the younger's eyes widen. "It's horror... do you like horror movies?"

The paler nods. "Yeah, and it's not very long so we can do other things after that. C'mon! Don't tell me you're afraid" he teases Donghyuck, pinching his cheeks; not to mention Mark turns very clingy when he drinks alcohol.

Hyuck, not wanting the other guess that he's actually terrified of the horror genre, pushes him away and gets up. "Play the stupid movie already, but let's have another shot of soju."

Mark laughs and takes a quick sip of his friend's glass, letting the rest to the younger. He waits until the silver haired turns off the lights and is next to him again with a deep sigh, which Mark ignores and he starts the movie.

Just thirty minutes into the storyline and the poor Donghyuck is hugging a cushion with his legs up on his chests, already suffering for all the tension the movie includes. He glimpses at the other and doesn't understand how can he stay calm 'with that shit on the screen', he thinks. Their shoulders are a few centimetres away from each other so he moves closer unconsciously. He feels the need to touch the other... just to distract himself because he's scared of the movie but mostly he's bored, and Donghyuck hates being bored.

He let the cushion aside and smooths the wrinkles of his hoodie to cover his boxers, biting his lower lips. He looks briefly at Mark who's still focused on the laptop's screen and leans his head on his shoulder. Mark realises it but doesn't think it's important, surely the younger is too drunk and wants to sleep, so he simply pats his head and continues watching the movie.

Donghyuck tries to get comfortable in that position, with all of his weight on just one side but he can't. He sneaks his arms around Mark's waist, bending knees. The older blushes and looks at him. "Are you okay?" he whispers, forgetting the movie for a moment.

The younger shakes his head slightly and hides the face on the other's neck. "I don't like this stupid thing in front of us..." he mumbles.

Mark hugs him with one arm, looking at him upset. "Why didn't you tell me before that you're scared?" and he reaches out his other arm to stop the film and switches on the lamp next to the sofa.

"I don't know, I didn't want you to make fun of me..." he pouts with a frown.

Mark chuckles. "Hyuck please, I was teasing you before but I wasn't serious! I don't care what we watch as long as we're together."

Both boys freeze with that sentence, . The younger untangles from him and stares at a blushing Mark. "Yeah?" The older nods unsure, already missing the other's arms around him. "Then let's listen to some music and just stay on the couch... my head hurts."

Mark sees him lie down slowly and extending his legs on top of his, careful not to show his underwear but not really caring, he's tired and feeling lazy. "I told you that it wasn't a good idea to mix different types of alcohol" he chuckles and places his hands on the younger legs.

"I'll survive, I always do!" he complains, stretching his body. "Put some music, please, anything it's ok right now."

Mark support Donghyuck's legs with one arm and with the other hand he types on YouTube. R&B starts sounding around the room and the older comes back to his previous position, looking at Hyuck's closed eyes. Mark smiles at how calm his face is right now and for some reason, his hands begin to caress the other's skin, surprised at the softness. The tanned makes a noise not expecting the tickling sensation, but immediately relax and let the other do wonders. He likes being spoiled sometimes.

Mark is half-drunk too but that's not an excuse to go too far, so his hands never exceed the limit of Hyuck's hoodie. That's okay, he's okay with this intimate moment. He had ever done more. His mind flies remembering his love life back in Canada... he's always been a shy boy, always on his own but every girl broke his heart and until he was here in South Korea he didn't have the courage to admit that he likes boys too, even so he's never done anything explicit with anyone. Not like he doesn't want to do it, it's just that relationships are difficult when you're mostly introvert.

He blinks becoming aware of his thoughts when he's alone with a friend.

He thinks about Donghyuck as a friend, right?

The tanned boy opens his eyes and looks at Mark. "Why have you stopped?" referring to Mark's hands.

Mark blushes, being caught in the middle of not so innocent images inside his head. "S-sorry I was just... thinking."

Donghyuck sits up straight but without getting his legs out of Mark's. "About what?" seeing the other's face makes him laugh. "You can tell me, I want to know!" and he comes closer, almost sitting on his lap.

Mark gulps, he's a little dizzy because of the alcohol and the nerves. "About you."

The younger smiles. "Me? Why?"

The black haired knows that he can't avoid his questions anymore, so he throws himself into the end of this situation. "I was thinking about my pathetic love life, and then you have appeared on my mind."

Donghyuck notices the change of the ambient. He's sensed the good chemistry between them since the very beginning of meeting each other, Yeri has been teasing him all every day, but he didn't expect it to comes out this soon. He smirks and tilts his head. "I hope it's because I'm hot and not pathetic."

Marks chuckles. "Yeah, you... you are the first thing" he moves his hands again, one above his legs and the other brushing his hair. He feels good touching Hyuck and Hyuck feels good being touched like this.

They stare at each other during what seems a long time, trying to figure out what is in the other's mind but the only thing they are conscious about with their drunk state is the tension between them. Good tension. The tanned is the first who takes up speaking, eyes glued to the older's lips. "Do you want to leave your pathetic love life behind?"

Mark can't believe those words, red cheeks and ears. "What?"

Donghyuck simply leans forward. He closes the space between their faces and gives a tiny kiss on Mark's lips. Just a childish peck that longs for a second.

He separates slowly and looks with amusement at the other's shocked eyes. "You are cute, Mark Lee."

He's about to get off from him when the other boy grabs his face, making Donghyuck look at him. Something inside the older is beating fast, he's not sure about anything right now and it's his instinct the one who's talking. "Can you... kiss me again?"

The younger likes this part of Mark, his shyness fighting against his passion, and well you'll never see Donghyuck reject a kiss. He smirks and places his arms around the older's neck. "Why don't you kiss me instead?"

And with that, Mark explodes inside, he doesn't know how he's got into this but he doesn't care either. He moves slowly as if he wanted to enjoy every second of this, and finally his lips touch Hyuck's.

He kisses Hyuck for more than once second and gosh, it feels as if these lips are the first he's savouring. It feels amazing.

The younger holds the back of Mark's head tangling his fingers around his black hair, letting the other to lead the kiss. Mark kisses him slowly, almost massaging his lips with his own. They stay like that for some minutes until the older's hands go some millimetres behind his hoodie, going up to his waist, and that's when Donghyuck loses it.

He decides to take control and deepen in the kiss, biting Mark's lower lip which makes him moan softly and the younger replies pushing them to lie down on the couch. Mark falls on top of the tanned boy and breaks the contact between their mouths to look at his eyes; he hesitates, not sure if they should get carried away just because they're drunk.

Donghyuck sees the doubt and his body reacts quickly: he holds the older's hands and guides them to the edge of his hoodie, lifting it centimetre by centimetre until Mark understands what is he doing. Half of him is having a heart attack and the other half doesn't want to stop.

The paler boy accommodates himself on his knees in between the younger's legs and takes the piece of clothes off from the tanned body; he swears he's at the verge of crying. "Hyuck, you're beautiful" he whispers. He caresses his entire body in the most delicate way possible, from the arms, neck, down his chest. 

Donghyuck's eyes follow every move with special attention on his lower part, and when Mark reaches his tummy he lets out a laugh. "It tickles, stupid" he says, grabbing the older's arms and pulls him to kiss again.

This time, their kisses are a mix of control and desesperation. The younger puts his legs up on Mark's back and starts unbuttoning his shirt without separate their mouths. In the last button, he's having problems to take it off because the shirt is very tightly tucked so Mark himself unfasten his belt to loose it, throwing it somewhere, and now it's easier to Hyuck to undress him. The tanned boy moan quietly when he feels the older's skin under his touch, enjoying this much more that he had expected.

They toss the shirt on the floor and Mark breaks the kiss again for obvious reasons like breathing. He glimpses at the other's face and sighs, seeing him with his eyelids and mouth half open and a pink blush all over his face. He moves down and starts his descent for Hyuck's body; he kisses all the places he's caressed before, his neck, shoulders, chest, and tummy. The younger is a mess of soft laughs and quiet moans. "Mark..." he rasies unintentionally his hips, making friction with the other's chest.

And that's when Mark realizes, when he wakes up from his too drunk mind. He gets away from Hyuck's tummy and sits up straight, the other's legs still around him. He's not... he's not hard yet but he's notice his friend's junior starting to grow and he's not ready for something like that. Not at all.

He doesn't want his first time to be an explosion of hormones because of too much alcohol. Moreover, he doesn't want his first time to be just an explosion of hormones that he could regret the day after.

He untangled Donghyuck away from him. "Hey let's better stop" he gets up, a heavy sensation on his head, and picks up the younger's hoodie and his own shirt that are on the floor. He pauses the music and closes the laptop.

The tanned moves on his side and whines, not liking this sudden change of humour. If he were sober, he'd understand Mark. But now he's just tired. Seeing that Hyuck isn't going to get up for himself, he helps him and walks together to the bedroom where the younger's and Yeri's beds are.

They puts on their pyjamas and gets ready to sleep. Donghyuck falls exhausted on his bed, but 1% of his brain is still working. He turns to look at Mark who is on his sister's bed. He calls him in a whispers and the older glimpses at him, as tired as he is. "Mark... it's okay... you can sleep with me if you want... I'm not going to do anything."

The black haired blushes but he still feels guilty for what just hapenned some minutes before, so he gets under the sheets and switches off the lamp. "Good night, Hyuck."

It's around 5 AM and Yeri and his mother arrives at home. The woman has picked up his daughter from her party. They thought that the boys would be awake but the house is in complete silence. Hyuck's friend is not sleeping on the sofa so they peeks out of Yeri and his brother's room and a bright smile appears on both faces.

Hyuck is cuddling onto Mark on Yeri's bed, which means that the younger is the one who came closer the other during his sleep. "I told you, mum" the girl murmurs. "He has feelings for that boy."

The woman can't help herself for smiling at the cute view, but at the same she has a bad gut feeling. And a mother's instict never fails.

·

There're a lot of people in Renjun's house, loud music and fun. Jeno, his boyfriend, is on the bathroom so he's leaning on the wall talking with some friends, waiting for him. Yangyang appears and greets him. "This party is sick, dude" they give a high five. "I wish Mark were here too, it's the only one left behind!"

Renjun shrugs. "Yup, it's a pitty, I still don't why he haven't been able to come, he just told me that he couldn't!"

Yangyang opens his eyes wide in surprise and chuckles. "Really? Well, I'm telling you that he has a date, a hot one in fact."

Renjun is not close to Mark but as far as he knows, the black haired is single. "Oh, you know his girl?"

Yangyang laughs at that. "No, but I know his boy! Look at how whipped he is that he changed his profile picture the other day!"

Renjun smiles being curious watching his friend taking his phone out of his poket, but his face turns dead serious when he sees the boy next to Mark in the photo.

He knows him.

He knows Lee Donghyuck.

·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a long ass chapter, more than 3k words!
> 
> hope u like it <3


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks after.

Mark's exams and practice are done, and he's doing it perfect as always. He's doing good... on the outside.

Two weeks have passed since the 'incident' with Hyuck, since they practically lost themselves just for pleasure and just because of the alcohol. He can't stop thinking about that moment, about those kisses, about Donghyuck.

The morning after Christmas night he woke up early with the worst headache in his entire life not only because of the little number of hours he slept but mostly because of the hangover, finding the younger tangled around him, deadly asleep. He moved him softly and went outside the bedroom. Mark used the bathroom, grabbed his backpack and was ready to exit the house when a female voice called him from the kitchen.

"Mark, are you leaving?" Yeri asked him, a cup of tea on her hand. She was still in her pyjamas but she was pretty like that.

Mark sighed and felt his cheeks burning up as if he had been caught in some trouble. "Y-yeah, I should be studying right now."

Yeri smirks, noticing the nervousness inside the guy. "Oh, okay, have fun I guess" she says and sipped her tea.

Mark chuckled. "I will try."

The girl stared at him a few seconds, making him feel awkward standing there instead of walking out of the house. "Hyuckie told me that you are a dancer" she commented. He nodded. "Are you going to participate in the next Summer Dance Competition?"

The boy smiled, trying to relax himself. "I think so, that's my goal. Your brother also told me that you dance, right?"

Yeri smiled back. "I work as a phys education teacher in primary school to pay my trainning."

"Wow, really? You look so young" he said surprised.

She laughed but immediately covered her mouth not to be loud; her brother and mother still slept. "You are as innocent as Hyuckie told me. Boy, I need money so I need to work for it!"

Again, Mark blushed hard. "He told you a-about me?" he took a seat, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Yup" Yeri looked at the shy guy in front of her. "You are so different from my brother, how is that you two get along so well?"

The boy gulped. "I don't know. He is... nice" he smiled under his breath.

She sipped more tea, wanting to know more. "He's gay, are you too?"

Mark glared at her. "N-no? I'm bisexual, but does that even matter now, Yeri?"

The girl decided to continue playing with him a little more. "Oh so you can fall in love with me and a boy at the same time?"

The boy got up and grabbed his backpack again, wanting to die of embarrassment. "I will only fall for someone if I like them! Jeez, you are worse than your brother!"

She snorted, having so much fun teasing the poor guy. "I know, that's why you won't fall for me, huh?"

Mark stopped his way to the door and turned his face to look at her with a frown, her intentions hitting obvious. "I won't fall for Donghyuck neither" he said in a low voice.

Yeri held his stare and couldn't help herself from letting out a loud laugh. The boy looked at her confused. "Do you realize that I've never mentioned my brother and that you have just exposed yourself? You are adorable, my gosh! Now go to study, I have things to do too, see you soon."

Mark sighed and waved his hand before going out. Actually, he found adorable the girl too, and lowkey he knew that she was right.

And she already knows that she's right.

Now, he's going to the restroom because it's break time. He checks his mobile phone and turns it off again; zero notifications. Well, he has some notifications but none of them was from Donghyuck.

They haven't seen each other since that night because Mark has classes and exams again every morning so he trains at night, nor almost talked, just the younger wishing him good luck in his exams. Donghyuck seems normal, he seems as if that night didn't happen at all. It's not like Mark cares, but... who is he lying to? Obviously he does, he cares. Maybe it's a normal thing to do for the tanned boy but he had never done anything like that before. Making out with someone that he barely knows? Jesus Christ, he was about to lose his virginity and he would have lost it if the only brain cell inside him hadn't warned him to stop!

He doesn't even know how sex works. Yes, he has studied biology and sometimes watches porn but he normally doesn't feel comfortable with the last thing, so much violence or gross actions that he can't imagine himself doing it. And not to talk about sex between boys... his body shudders and shakes his head to drop out those thoughts.

He's about to enter into the restroom when he sees his favourite teacher walking towards the same place. The dance teacher, who is just a couple of years older than him.

"Good morning, Taeyong" he smiles.

"Hey!" the man greets, opening the door for the boy. "How are you? I haven't seen you since the last wednesday. Are you done with all your terrible exams?"

Mark chuckles. "Yes, finally. And yours was the worst, I still have stiffness for so much practice!" he looks at himself in the mirror, doing his hair and bending to wash his face.

"Really?" Taeyong glimpses to the bathroom and it's empty, just the two of them. "I shouldn't be saying this but you were one of the best performances, so you better relax and wait until the results are published" he zips his own jeans and starts peeing in the urinal.

Mark smiles listening to the older; his insecurity most of the times doesn't let him see how talented he actually is. He grabs one of the towels behind the sink and dries his face delicately. Taeyong finishes his task, zips up his fly and comes next to the younger to wash his hands.

Mark's mobile vibrates in his pocket and the boy quickly takes it out, but once again the gadget isn't receiving the attention the notifications should. Mark lets out a heavy sigh, looking at the floor.

"Not the message you were waiting for?" Taeyong says, leaning on the sink.

The younger looks at him with a sad smile. "Not at all."

The teacher knows him well enough to know something is upsetting the student. "I hope it's nothing bad."

Mark shrugs. "Honestly? I don't know."

"Does that mean that something is not going right?" he asks in a calm tone.

"It's just that I'm thinking too much about someone..." Mark whispers and his cheeks colour into a pink shade.

Taeyong chuckles softly and pats the younger's back, trying to show the boy that he can trust him and talk about his problems if he needs to vent. "So there's a someone."

"I guess, but he doesn't seem as interested in me as I'm with him."

The older's eyes widen at that someone being a boy, not expecting that from Mark for some reason, but wider is his smile when he talks. "Well, the best advice I can give you is to have a talk with him and maybe after solving the problem good things can happen."

Mark's cheeks turn darker. "T-the thing is that... good things have already happened."

Taeyong frowns at that without understanding. "So? I don't see the problem then."

The dark haired starts walking here and there in the room to calm his nerves. "Look, w-we were drunk an-and I don't see him since that night, it's like nothing happened between Donghyuck and me!" he runs a hand through his hair.

With that, the teacher gasps. "Donghyuck?" the boy nods. "Lee Donghyuck?"

Mark comes closer and crosses his arms. "Do you know him?"

Taeyong stares at him still in shock, not believing that his shy A+ student is fooling around with the cute but troublemaker Lee Donghyuck. "Yeah, he works in Starland for the last two years, in the downtown" he laughs a little watching the confused face in front of him, knowing that the younger is not a party person, and a wonderful idea shows up in his head. "You should visit him!"

Mark gulps. "What?"

"Today is friday, you don't have any more exams and tomorrow there's no school so why not go and see him in his workplace? Talk with people is part of a bartender so I'm sure he will be glad to spend the night with you" he says, perfectly conscious about how the last sentence could be misunderstood.

Taeyong says goodbye and lets the younger alone. Mark thinks a few seconds, not liking the idea of meeting Hyuck in a huge and noisy bar but wanting to see him again so bad.

So, so bad.

After college, the black haired runs not to his house but straight to his best friend's. He knocks excited and soon the door is opened by Yangyang's mother, smiling at the boy and telling him that his son has just arrived from class. Mark runs up the stairs and opens the bedroom's door.

"What's up?" Yangyang asks; he's taking off his shoes and looks up surprised to find his friend with a happy face.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing after eating" the younger laughs and lays down on his bed.

"Good. You know Starland?" the older sits on the floor in front of Yangyang's bed.

The brunette is amazed that his introvert friend is asking for a pub. "Never went but yeah, it's very famous. Why?"

Mark blushes. "What about... partying there tonight."

Yangyang stares at him in shock but suddenly jumps in the bed, scaring the older. "Hallelujah! Fucking finally, Mark! We are going to hang out like normal guys for once!"

Mark laughs. "Don't overreact, I have gone to parties with you before!"

The younger rolls his eyes. "Being forced to go and keep a long face during all night it's not quite what have fun in a party means. Why this unexpected change of personality?"

The black haired looks away from his friend. "Just because..."

Obviously, Yangyang doesn't believe him. He notices Mark's red cheeks and ears and laughs loudly, ready to tease his friend. "Has my bro the mister virgin any plans for tonight?"

Mark gets up violently and shuts him up with a hand. "I will never come to you again, shithead!"

Yangyang pulls his friend away, still amused but knowing how hard is for the other to talk about this kind of things. "Sorry, sorry. Okay, We will go, I will help you and I hope it's worth it."

Mark looks at him, now relaxed and smiles brightly. "I hope so too."

·

It's 11 PM.

Mark and Yangyang are going to the pub, the younger driving his expensive car which makes people on the streets, side to the road, turn to look at them.

"People are so easy to impress, just a shiny car and everyone looks at you!" Yangyang says.

The older rolls his eyes. "Well, maybe it's because you're playing terrible music out loud and everyone listens to where the heck your shiny car is going!" and he stretches his arm to lower the volume.

The brunette laughs with that, and Mark laughs with him. He looks out for the window's car. He's feeling happy and he doesn't even know what to do at the moment he enters that noisy place full of drunk people, but he can't help himself from smiling with the simple thought of seeing the tanned boy again.

Look at his eyes, kiss his lips, touch his skin under the...

"MARK!" the chinese boy shouts at him, waking him up from his non-so innocent thoughts. The said boy realizes his friend is already off the car. "We are here, bro."

The older boy gets off, adjusts his synthetic leather jacket upon his torso and looks at the big building in front of them, the neon lettering with the STARLAND illuminating the entrance. Both friends go to that door, they pay the tickets and walk through a dark and soundproof hall that lead to what they were looking for: the pub. Two floors, a huge cupola in the ceiling, a lot of neon lights, alcohol's odour and loud disco music.

Mark quickly manages to duck out between the crowd and comes closer to the bar top. He narrows his eyes trying to find Donghyuck but there's a lot of people drinking, talking and dancing.

Yangyang runs after him, coming across some persons who complain about the crash but he can't care less. "Hey! Couldn't you wait for me, Romeo?"

The older hits his arm. "Shut up and tell me if you see him."

The brunette sighs. "Seriously, are you going to spy your lover from the distance instead of talking to him?"

Mark hits him again. "He's not my lover!" he says a little bit too loud so people surround him glimpse at them. Mark cleans his throat. "I'm going to talk to him but first I need to know where is he."

Yangyang rolls his eyes and pushes his insecure friend to walk avoiding too much unnecessary physical contact with humans right there. Soon they're finally leaning on the bar top. Both boys looks around but any of those bartenders are Mark's target.

"Maybe it's his free night" the younger whispers, observing how upset his friend is.

"No, no, he must be here, he told me that he works every night except festive days" Mark pouts, his illusions dropping sharply.

"Okay, let's try then" Yangyang says and turns his face into an elegant smile. A girl with her hair up and orange eye shadow is now in front of them waiting for their order, around their age who smiles back. "Hi, my friend and I would like to drink a beer."

When she goes, Mark pulls him to murmurs in Yangyang's ear. "I want to be sober, stupid!"

His friend chuckles. "Trust me in this, Romeo" and he turns his body again to greet the barwoman again. "Thanks, pretty."

The girl snorts. "You two are new here, don't you, pretty boys?" she mocks Yangyang with an amused face.

The brunette boy likes that answer. "Yeah, we don't frequent this city zone that much. Actually..." he looks at Mark sideways, who is standing next to him without knowing what to say. "We were looking for someone, well, my friend right here is looking for someone you might know."

The girl's fierce eyes look at Mark, and he doesn't know what to do. "Tell me."

The dark haired hesitates a second but he takes a deep breath. "Lee Donghyuck?"

The girl smirks, already various things on mind why such a handsome boy would be looking for his co-worker. "Why are you looking for him?"

Mark's cheeks are blushing hard but luckily for him the lights inside that place hide it. "We have... we have a pending issue."

The girl raises a brow to Yangyang, asking without words if that is true. The boy quickly backs up his friend. "It's nothing bad, I swear to God and to Satan that this kid is not into drugs nor anything like that."

She laughs at the ridiculous sentence but exactly because of that, they convince her demonstrating that they have good intentions. "He's on the back, in the storehouse" she opens the bar top's entrance so Mark can walks in, but as soon as he's next to her she stares at him in an intimidating way. "What's your name? Just in case."

The older boy is surprised at how foresighted she is but totally understand her. "Mark Lee."

She nods and lets him walks inside to go to where Donghyuck is. When she's back, she looks unsure at the foolish smiling boy in front of her at the other side of the bar top. "And your name is? Just in case" Yangyang mocks her.

The girl smirks at that attempt to flirt, grabs the beer Mark just forgot there and drinks a long sip.

"Call me Lia, pretty boy."

The back of the locale was dimly lit but at least it's silence. There's a lot of corridors and he could easily have lost if it wasn't for the lighting signs indicating where the storehouse is. A few more minutes walking and Mark sighs in relief in front of the big double door. He sees light behind them and takes a step forward to hear better, and some noises of glass being moving come from inside; Donghyuck may be restocking the beverages.

Mark carefully push one side of the door and peeps out, looking for the boy among all the high shelves. His eyes widen when he sees his graceful figure, carrying boxes here and there. The black haired opens the door more and it creaks loudly, making the younger spins around to see what was that.

Donghyuck's eyes can't believe who is there, his mouth slowly drawing a smile. "Mark!?"

The older swears to himself, feeling embarrassed because this is not the way he wanted to meet the boy, but he smiles back thinking that the important thing is that they are now together. "Surprise, I guess" he closes the door and starts walking to Hyuck, who is wearing a pair of blue jeans, ankle boots and the obligatory black t-shirt with the pub's logo.

The tanned boy puts the box on the floor and walks to Mark as well. "What the heck are you doing here?" he laughs when they're finally in front of each other.

The paler boy shrugs, staring fondly into his eyes. "Can't I?" just like it happens last time, his mouth is bolder than his mind. Donghyuck's facial expression is so shocked that Mark chuckles at how cute he is.

"Not just this situation but you, you are really a surprise" the younger laughs again and hugs him. Mark's body melts at the sudden embrace and his arms hug the other boy too, placing his chin on Hyuck's shoulder. The silver haired only was going to give him a short hug as a 'hi' but he feels Mark taking long, so he decides to stay quiet, chest to chest, and places his cheek on the other's shoulder.

Donghyuck is not normally like that, so... calm. Mark makes him calm.

They separate after a minute of silence in the big room. "I've missed you" Mark whispers, both keeping eyes on the other.

"Aw, you're as cute as always, it doesn't matter that you wear badass clothes" Donghyuck says happy and pinches his cheeks. With that, the older places his hands on his waits, staying close. "I knew you were busy and well, I'm busy too here anyway–"

He's cut off with a pair of lips; Mark's, obviously.

A kiss, not a simple peck nor a violent smashing of lips; Hyuck could say it's almost... soft, affectionate. He moves his hands to the older's nape and is about to start kissing back but Mark pulls away with his ears burning up, not knowing what just happened, why did he lean forward so suddenly.

Honestly, he knows: it's Donghyuck. Donghyuck makes him lose control.

The younger looks at him confused. "Sorry... what were you saying?" Mark takes a step backwards but hands still holding the younger and eyes sliding to Hyuck's eyes to his lips and eyes again.

The silver boy chuckles. In spite of the tremendous hangover he had the night after Christmas, he remembers everything. The image of Mark shirtless and all blushing on top of him caressing his body as if Hyuck was made of glass is something difficult to forget.

"You're such a fool" he murmurs and connects their mouths again.

They kiss similar to their first time, but this night both boys are conscious about everything they do; the way Mark touches the younger's back, how Hyuck lets him set the slow pace until he gets impatient and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue plays with Mark's lips some seconds before the older opens his mouth shyly. Hyuck smiles in the kiss, thinking about Mark still acting shy when this is the second time they're making out, and he decides to take it to the limit. As he pushes his tongue inside, he pushes his own body against Mark.

The first instinct of the paler boy is to stop, stop and run away, but that has been always his usual response to everything he's not used to; now, he's trying to enjoy the moment without any more thoughts in his mind than Donghyuck.

The younger increases the rhythm of their kisses, sucking Mark's lower lip insinuating that he can go further. The black haired slowly moves down his hands through Hyuck's back until he reaches his butt, where he squeezes it. The younger lets out a soft moan that makes Mark dizzy.

They separate a bit for breathing. Mark has the need to don't stop kissing Donghyuck so his mouth travels around his face and down to his neck, while the tanned glimpses the table where he and his co-workers normally write down the inventory of the pub's belongings. He hugs Mark by the waist and walks forward pushing him and Mark takes short steps backwards without leaving Hyuck's neck until the back of his legs collapse with something. He separates from the younger and sees that he's now sitting on a metallic table, and when he turns his face he's surprised with the other's lips against his own, Donghyuck leaning on his body between his legs.

Mark smiles, realizing that this position is more comfortable for both than making out standing up in the middle of a storehouse, but his body shivers violently when he feels the younger's hands on his thighs, close to the crotch. Tonight, he feels himself hard. Donghyuck notices it and stops kissing him. "Do you want me to stop?" he asks him under his breath, eyes sparkling.

The older hesitates but consents, shaking his head softly. He's scared and excited at the same time, watching the confidence inside the boy in front of him; but Hyuck comes down on his knees, now facing Mark's crotch and he's about to zip it when he feels a hand on his hair. He looks up at Mark's red face. "Hyuck, t-this is... this is my first time doing something like this."

The silver haired chuckles softly, caressing his thighs to calm him down. "I know, I'm not that stupid. You're going to enjoy it, trust me."

And for some reason, Mark trusts him. He trusts a boy he met a month ago, the first boy he has ever kissed. Not only kissed, he understands, but the first boy he has ever liked as more than a crush, the first boy he has ever liked as well as he has liked girls before.

Soon, moans fill the room and his mind is completely blind by pleasure, a pleasure he has imagined a lot of times but nobody ever gives him, nor he never wanted anyone to give him. He falls his head back and closes his eyes, hand tangled in Hyuck's hair as an encouragement that he's okay with that. More than okay, he can't believe the younger is giving him the first blowjob in his entire life, at his working hours in one of the most luxurious pubs in the city.

Donghyuck lifts Mark's legs on his shoulders and speeds up, knowing that the older is close to his climax due to he's moaning his name louder, and it's making him crazy. He looks up at the boy with red cheeks and half-open eyes staring at him. He can't stop himself for groaning at the image, what sends vibrations to Mark's cock.

"Aah... Hyuck I-I'm going to come" he says in a whisper that doesn't match the lustful situation they are into. The older grabs one of the younger's hands that is on his thigh and untangled the other from Hyuck's hair to cover his mouth for moaning louder than he already is.

The tanned separates his lips from Mark's shaft, gets up to sit next to the older and with his free hand, he helps him to release. Mark squeezes the Hyuck's hand he's holding and the younger stares at his blissful face and shaking body riding his orgasm; he's beautiful like that and Donghyuck can't believe that he's the one who has made the older feel good.

Mark relaxes and the younger takes some napkins from one shelf to clean both of them and helps the older to put on his jeans again. Mark doesn't know what to say so at the moment the make eye contact he kisses him, and Hyuck kisses back more than happy.

They make out for minutes, intensely, passionately, slowly, sucking, biting, caressing each other lips, sitting on the metallic table as if nothing were more important; for them, it is not. 

Suddenly, they hear the door creaking. They stop and peek at where the sound comes. "Good that you two are having fun here but some of us are working out there in the real world and not in rainbowland" Lia says with a smirk, walking towards them.

Mark blushes and Hyuck laughs, untangling himself from the black haired. "You're such a bad employed, this place is called Starland!"

Lia rolls her eyes and grabs him for the arm. "Your comedian's qualities are not the best so you better come back to your current work, Lee" she looks at the embarrassed Mark who just gets up to exit the storehouse too. "C'mon, your friend is already tipsy waiting for you on the dance floor."

Donghyuck waves his hand to the older and starts walking with the girl to the bar top with the rest of co-workers.

Yangyang is dancing with a group of people he just met and smiles when he finally sees his friend again. But mostly, he smiles because Mark has a wide smile; he's satisfied and happy. The two friends dance and drink a little more and leave the place soon.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck can't believe what he just did. Not like he'd never done a blowjob before, obviously, he did a lot of times and he's not ashamed of that, as well as other boys have given him some, but he's never met anyone like Mark. Not even Jeno, his ex, who was one of the guys that best have ever treated him.

Mark is just... different. A good different.

And that fact disorientates him because he's not good with deep feelings and he knows there's something real between them, he already knows that for sure Mark sees him as more as a cutie guy who he can kiss and fuck. He knows it. That's how he screwed up his last and only 'serious' relationship; because it was serious for Jeno but for him.

And those feelings again in his heart scare him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4525 words!?!?!? okay wow :)  
hope this soft smut or whatever u want to call it was good👉👈i tried my best, i love markhyuck so much and i can't be hard with them, anyways i love create drama too
> 
> btw friendly reminder that this is fiction pls anyway stan NCT !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (soft smut)

Days pass and the two boys don't see each other again, Mark attending his classes in the morning and training at night, and Donghyuck working at night and training in the morning. They chat often but never deep or long conversation, simply sharing songs or cheering on the other with funny things. They didn't talk about what they did that night in Starland, and obviously they haven't talked about how they can't stop thinking about it; not just the fact that they shared a very intimated moment as the younger sucked Mark's dick, which is very arousal especially for the older, but mostly because how comfortable are both together. They feel good together in every way.

Those thoughts make Mark blushes in the middle of the class and hide his cheeks with his shirt collar. Some of his classmates notice it and one of them is Renjun. The shorter boy is trying to get closer to the black haired, worried about him because he knows Mark is fooling around with Donghyuck, the boy who broke his current boyfriend's heart years ago. The chinese boy has never been a spiteful nor resentful person, but he has been in love with Jeno for years before they two finally started dating so Renjun knows all the mistakes and bad things the tanned boy did to Jeno before and he honestly can't forgive him, even if he has never met Donghyuck personally. And yeah, he doesn't just trust Jeno's sad and angry words because the silver haired boy is well-know for being... liberal, sexually talking. And Renjun knows that Mark isn't conscious of Hyuck's past life, the brunette just wants to warn the older but doesn't know how due to the fact that he and Mark aren't friends so it's a little strange that someone comes and tell you that your fuckbuddy is surely going to hurt you inside... isn't it?

Donghyuck, on his side of the story, feels dizzy everytime he thinks about Mark; it's the first he meets someone like him. The first boy that has kissed drunk and sober, the first boy who treats him as a friend even if obvious feelings exists in between. Normally, boys he has been with do their thing and bye, never see each other again. He could perfectly say that he likes the older too, but he's scared, fearful, terrified of the way his heart jumps when he remembers the moments he has spent with Mark. He knows what that feeling means but he's never felt that before inside him, just heard talk about it.

He just wants to have fun without feelings, is it so difficult? He doesn't want to depend on anyone, nor someone depends on him neither. He already hurt a good boy in the past and even if he never expressed his emotions properly, he still feels guilty for hurting Jeno. He... cheated on him, he cheated on Jeno with a few boys in less than a year because he didn't realize that the boy certainly liked him, he was nothing but in love with the tanned boy in a passionate and kind way, but Donghyuck was blind by young lust and very immature at that time back in high school. He screwed up a beautiful relationship with the only boy that had ever treated with plent respect before Mark pops up into his life.

January comes day after day and Johnny talks with both boys; the tanned in the morning after his intense training needing to tell someone all his desires and insecurities about Mark, and then Johnny having casual conversations cautiously with the paler at night, so the older of the three gives them good (perfect) advice without revealing that he knows everything.

Indeed, a good older brother or even a good father.

Hyuck has gained again the security he usually has to flirt as a joke but to talk seriously with his friend Mark or at least stop convincing himself that he should run away from deep feelings, and Mark has changed his romantic mindset from 'oh maybe I'm in love' to 'okay let's just have fun'. Well, that's what Johnny told him that would be the best option because the younger is usually very detached, but Mark is already falling for the silver boy so he's trying with all his will power not to fall more than the necessary, to not idolize the younger and keep the situation real and just forget the fairy tail he has invented in his head. He knows how sensitive his heart is and he feels as if he had the need to get into the lion's den; he likes Donghyuck a lot and it seems like a not turning back way.

They both just want to make this healthy and natural, neither of them wants to hurt the other, not at all.

Anyway, there's one thing Johnny didn't tell Mark and it's that since Hyuck met him two months ago, he hasn't been with any other boy. And one of the younger favourite hobbies is to fool around with guys, normally he meets them in the pub he works so this new behaviour is surprising not only for Johnny but even for Hyuck himself, when he has rejected all the boys that wanted something with him during this time. Honestly, after meeting Mark and his soft personality, every new guy seems like a creepy pervert in comparison.

Now is february and thanks to a local holiday there's a long weekend. Mark's aunt and uncle tell him that they are going to celebrate their n-anniversary, so from friday to monday the boy will be alone in the huge house.

Or not.

Any other person of his age would think that's the perfect excuse to organise a big party, but Mark is thinking far away from the house full with a lot of people. He just needs one person by his side. If there's a local holiday then it means that a lot of workplaces will close during those days. His mind is hyperactive and he grabs his mobile phone and calls Donghyuck without thinking twice. It's mid-afternoon so for sure he will be available.

Some ringtones in Mark's phone and a mini heart attack inside Hyuck when he sees who is calling him all of a sudden, the younger finally answers. "Yes?"

The older smiles unconsciously. "Hi, how are you?" he's wasting time to prepare the correct question.

"I-I'm good" the tanned curses to himself for stutter, where all his confidence has gone? "I just arrive from the street and it's freezing outside! And you, why are you calling?" curiosity is killing him right now.

"I'm good too" he clears his throat, trying to calm the nerves in his stomach. "I wanted to know if you are free this weekend" he blushes alone in his bed, looking at the ceiling.

Donghyuck looks at the calendar on the kitchen and sees surprised that there're holidays. "Oh, yeah, I didn't remember that I don't work this weekend" he sounds relief; he needed to relax so a couple of break days will be perfect to recharge some energy.

Mark gets up and starts walking around his bedroom, incapable of calm himself down. "That's cool! I'm going to be alone here- I MEAN my uncle and aunt will be out during the weekend so I was wondering if... you wanted to come? Or we could do something together, if you want to, I mean if you don't-"

"Mark" the younger cuts him. He's holding his laugh listening to how cute the older is when he's nervous and blushes on the other side of the phone knowing that he's the cause why Mark is like this. "Are you inviting me to stay at your place?"

He brushes his black hair and lays on his bed again. "Just if you want to."

Hyuck sits down and thinks some seconds considering all the options he could choose. If he says no, they probably won't see each other in weeks or even months, and who is he lying to? He badly wants to see Mark again. He wants to talk with him face to face instead of the phone, to kiss him, to touch him.

But for this exact reason, if he says yes, he knows things can happen. An entire weekend alone with the boy? Things will happen in fact, things that he is used to but Mark isn't, and that would create a stronger union between the two, that kind of strings that he wants to avoid at all costs. He's not an innocent and pure soul like the older and he already knows that two boys who like boys won't have a simple sleepover together.

But his mouth talks for him; his heart does.

"Okay."

·

It's friday around half past 7 in the afternoon, and Mark is sat there in the underground's stop waiting where Donghyuck arrives. Among all the people that leave and enter the train's car, Mark easily differentiates his friend with a backpack and a confused look, not knowing where the exit is, so he gets up and walks next to the younger.

"Are you lost?" he jokes from behind.

The tanned jolts in shock when he turns and now they are face to face. "What are you doing here?"

Mark places one arm around Hyuck's shoulders and makes him walk with him, avoiding all the shoves and pushes in that place. "Did you really think that I was going to let you alone in one of the biggest underground's stops in the city?"

"I'm not a child" Donghyuck giggles and shakes his shoulders to get away from the older's touch. Mark moves quickly his arm with an embarrassed face, feeling as if he had made the boy uncomfortable. Hyuck notices it and when they go up the stairs and are on the outside, he holds Mark's hand. "Where's your mansion?" he smiles.

The black haired smiles back. Just as Johnny told him, he should let the younger takes every further step; one thing is sexual tension and another one is to do romantic actions. Actually, both males let each other free space and wait for consent. "I don't live in a mansion!"

They start walking, hands intertwined and cold wind stroking their faces. "Oh so your rich ass lives in a palace then?"

Mark rolls his eyes. "If you keep making such bad jokes I kick your pretty ass out of my house tonight."

"You can do other things with my pretty ass" Hyuck whispers, just the older listening to him in the middle of a commercial street full of people.

"Shut up" Mark blushes.

"Or what" the younger smirks.

Mark is about to answer back with another dirty whisper when someone calls him in a shout. "MARK LEE!" Both turn around to that voice and said boy sees his best friend with a group of friends. "Where are you going, man? I sent you a message like an hour ago and-" Yangyang rambles but closes his mouth when stays in front of his best friend and he sees that Mark is with another boy. A tanned boy with silver hair and heart-shaped lips and some inches shorter than Mark. And oh wow, Yangyang thinks, they are holding hands. Donghyuck looks at him with curiosity and the chinese boy grins brightly. "Hi, I'm Yangyang, Mark's best friend" he already knows who the other is but they never introduce each other.

"Hi, I'm Donghyuck, Mark's... friend" for some reason those words doesn't feel correct and he unconsciously lets go his hand from their grip. "Have I seen you one night at the pub before?"

Mark crosses his arms with a slight red tone on his cheeks, and Yangyang chuckles at the sudden awkwardness. "Yup, I went with my buddy to celebrate the end of the semester. It was fun, right?" he raises a brow looking at his best friend.

Donghyuck glimpses at him too, feeling shy too. "Y-yeah, it really was a great night" Mark says and clears his throat, remembering the intimate moment he and the silver haired had that time.

Yangyang laughs at the two being cute. His group of friends, girls and boys, comes closer because a lot of them are Mark's acquaintance so they wanted to say hi and honestly they are curious about the boy next to him. They all talk happily and are about to say goodbye when two new faces appear from behind the group, and those eyes glance at Donghyuck.

"Hey Renjun" Mark greets his classmate, who smiles politely at him.

"We were about to have dinner in the new place we talked about the other day in class" Renjun says, trying not to look directly at the tanned boy.

"Oh yeah, the one next to the mall, isn't it?" Mark says, his classmate hums in response and the group keep his basic conversation. The black haired is completely unaware of what is happening next to him.

Donghyuck is looking straight into a tall boy's eyes, the one who arrives with Renjun some seconds ago. And Jeno is staring at him too. The two exes haven't seen each other practically since they broke up years ago with a big fight, tears and a final hug. They were just stupid teens and now they are young adults who work and go to college.

"Hey, what's up?" Jeno says in a calm voice, even if he didn't expect Hyuck there either.

"Hey" the tanned feels so tiny all of a sudden, a sense of helplessness running through his veins but at the same time, he understands that they both have matured a lot during all these years. He forces a smile when he sees nothing but forgiveness in Jeno's eyes; how can he forgive him from cheating on him? And more than once? Well, because Jeno could seem big and strong but Hyuck lived his sweet personality beyond that image of a rude boy. "Going to stay in Mark's house for the weekend" he doesn't want to be misunderstood although he senses everyone in the group glancing at Mark and at him, Yangyang and Renjun included, already imagining what kind of pastime the two will do alone, while they all continue talking. Just Donghyuck and Jeno in their little world. "We are just friends" he assures, more like convincing himself.

Jeno raises his eyebrows and his mouth draws a half-smile. "Hyuck, it's ok" he places a hand on one of the shorter's shoulders to calm him. "I'm glad that you're happy, I'm happy too."

Now, Donghyuck smile is real and sighs content. He takes a step further and gives a quick hug to Jeno who squeezes him in the comforting embrace. That's when both Mark and Renjun turns to their partner with wide eyes but with a very different perspective of the situation because Mark doesn't know who Jeno is, and Renjun knows who Donghyuck is.

"We really have to go now, guys" Renjun says with a frown, pushing Jeno's arm.

"Of course, I mean, we have to go too" the black haired tries to say in the nicest tone he can. He has never been a jealous person but that's because he has never been in such a complicated relationship with anyone before, he and Donghyuck aren't an official couple and they probably won't be ever, but his heart has jumped in a bad way when he has seen Renjun's boyfriend hugging his... friend, lover, whatever, literally in front of him. Anyway, like it or lump it, Donghyuck and him aren't boyfriends, so he needs to control that feeling of jealousy.

This time is Mark the one who holds Hyuck's hand. They all say goodbye and the two continues his way to the older's home while the group of Yanyang's friends retake their way to the new restaurant.

They are finally into Mark's house and the first thing the younger does is to let go of the other's hand and throw his backpack on the floor. "Why is your house in the other extreme of the city?" he takes his shoes off, stretches his body a little bit and starts looking around with curious big eyes.

Mark chuckles at how cute he is. "Actually, I live in a very centric area so maybe you are the weird one."

Donghyuck zips his jacket down and drops it on a chair. "I don't care being a weirdo" he smiles.

The older shows him the lower floor and then he makes the dinner for the two while the silver haired plays some music on his phone because Mark doesn't let him helps him. After eating vegetable soup and rice with fried eggs (and some raw meat just cook for the younger), they go upstairs to Mark's bedroom.

"Wow" Donghyuck gasps inside.

"Is something wrong?" the black haired walks to his tv and connects YouTube.

"Your fucking room is as big as my entire house!" the younger laughs and sits on the corner of the bed next to the other.

"You're overreacting again!" Mark answer with another gigling laugh and Donghyuck likes that sound so much, he is liking it more than he expected to like anyone's laugh.

He hugs a pillow and both males start watching stupid videos such as 'vines compilations'. After an hour or so, they are rolling on Mark's bed laughing loudly with happy tears and even tummy pain. When the last video ends, they spent minutes recovering their breaths.

"Oh man, I didn't have so much fun in a while" Marks says with a smile, looking at the ceiling.

Donghyuck twists his body to look at him. "That's because you're boring."

Mark's eyes turn at him with a smirk and sparkling eyes, feeling confident for once. "Then why are you here?"

And the younger didn't expect it so it takes some seconds to find the right answer. "Because you're handsome, what else" he chuckles and rolls up to Mark's chest, placing his arms there, legs still on the bedcover and now both face to face.

This new position gets the older back down on the ground and blushes, looking at Hyuck from below. "Am I?"

The tanned ruffles Mark's hair. "Of course, and at this point I doubt if you're stupid or not."

With that, Mark shoves him and both laughs, lying together on the bed a few centimetres away. Mark's arms around Hyuck's waist and Donghyuck with one hand on the black hair and the other on the bed next to Mark's chest. They stare at each other with a smile some seconds until the younger's hands move behind Mark's neck and kiss him on the lips; just a quick peck as it seems to be the usual every time they have kissed before, a simple touch lip to lip to ask if it's okay to continue. Mark's face dyes red but it's not in his plans to reject the guy in front of him, on his bed.

He grabs Donghyuck's waist and kisses him again, this time for a longer time.

It's been almost a month since the two didn't see each other so the kiss stays gentle for a while, getting used to this affection again. Mark wanders his hands for the younger's back and torso, always above his clothes. Hyuck's tongue trespasses slowly the limit of Mark's teeth and the latter responds sucking it delicately but is that even new if everything Mark does is to treat the younger that way, as if he was made of glass. They caress their mouth with closed eyes.

Without warning, the older separates to breathe air and that's when Donghyuck climbs on top of Mark's hips and straddle him, letting Mark with a surprised face.

Going to invade his neck, the younger licks and bites softly the skin, hearing the heavy breathing under him and feeling Mark's shy hands clinging on his hoodie. Donghyuck sneaks his hands from Mark's chest to grabs those trembling hands behind him and sets them under the hoodie. A low moan escapes from Mark's mouth at the touch of the warm skin and that sends shivers to the heated body on top of him.

Donghyuck moves away from his neck, now with violet marks, and looks at him. They stare at each other with very different thoughts but with a similar excitement in their eyes.

"You're handsome, too" Mark whispers, his hands sliding from Hyuck's back to his waist and tummy.

The younger smiles and lower his body to kiss him, this time with more passion. It's become an addiction, a strange one because they can perfectly live without the other's kisses until they meet again and realize how much they have missed it. They have missed them.

Mark lifts a little Hyuck's hoodie to touch his chest, playing shyly (always shyly) with his nipples. The younger moan into the kiss, his body moves down subconsciously when he rises his arms to let Mark takes off the item and he begins grinding smoothly up to Mark's crotch. The older tosses the hoodie away and separates from the kiss with a gasp, holding Hyuck's waist tight, eyes still closed.

"Mark" he whispers and caresses his face to brushes some of the already sweaty locks of his black hair, trying to calm him. And the older opens his eyes to look at him. "How are you feeling?" Donghyuck knows Mark doesn't have sexual experience and he just wants everything to flow correctly and naturally. But honestly, he's impatient for the older's consent to do more. Since he sucked him off that night, he can't stop thinking about him; not something that he would admit it, not even to Johnny.

The paler takes his time to appreciate the younger's features above him. "I'm okay" he murmurs with red ears, unable to talk louder. "I'm okay with this" he knows the real meaning behind Donghyuck's question. It's not like he feels ready for the real thing, but when then? He's alone in the house, on his bed with a half naked guy sitting on top of him. Not just a guy but Donghyuck.

"Are you sure?" the younger speaks in a mutter, softly rolling his hips again to make friction with the semi-harden shaft. Mark can't hold a whimper for the pleasure he's receiving and he swears his brain is broken at this point. "Mark, I need you to tell me. I can stop, I won't be angry with you" Hyuck places his hands on the older's hips bones and sits quietly there, waiting for an honest answer.

Mark gulps. Without thinking twice, he leans in and attacks his lips, forgetting the slow pace they normally do it when they are together. "Yeah" he pants on the younger's mouth. "I'm sure, I want to do this."

His heart is beating fast but faster hits his chest when Donghyuck starts undressing him. Soon both are just in boxers, and Donghyuck whispers everything step by step, helping Mark to get used to the new touches, to the new places to kiss and bite; even if this is not the first time seeing each other shirtless or without pants, it is the first time when both of them are like that, almost naked and already horny.

Although Mark doesn't know exactly what to do, he listens carefully to the tanned boy, who is now lying down on the bed next to him. Donghyuck makes him suck his fingers and stares at Mark. "Going to get ready, okay?"

Mark simply nods, not believing the blessing he's seeing. The younger removes his fingers from Mark's mouth while taking off his underwear with the other hand. He spreads his legs on the bedcovers and starts to finger himself in front of the older. It doesn't take far, his moans grow louder and louder with one, two and three fingers inside him, and Mark can't take his eyes from him. "Can I- Can I try it?" his mouth isn't connected to his brain anymore.

"Gosh, of course" Donghyuck didn't expect him to offer his help but he's thankful; it's been months since he gets laid and he can't wait for it. But still, he doesn't blind himself with lust, knowing this is important for the older.

They stay like that some minutes, Mark comforting and opening Hyuck's insides while kissing him slowly, and not just getting used to the feeling of literally having your fingers in someone's ass, but also to those new beautiful sounds that comes from the younger's mouth.

"Mark, Mark" he separates from his lips, arms around his neck and legs laced on his back. "I'm so damn ready."

"Really? Already?" he is pushed by the younger to sit with his back on the headboard and blushes hard when he takes his boxers off with a chuckle. He gets up to his trousers on the floor and takes a condom. The black haired bites his lower lip seeing that he's came prepared.

"Yes" he straddles Mark again and gets the synthetic piece on his penis. Now they are completely naked, the older's dick brushing his hole. "I'll go slow" he whispers in Mark's ear, more a reminder to himself because they don't have lube nor want to scare the male under him with sudden moves.

"You don't want me to...?" Mark hugs his waist, patient but without words because of so many emotions right now, and Donghyuck smiles at how cute he is even in a situation like this.

"It's your first time, let me do the job" the silver haired says and Mark smiles back. He hides his blushing face on the younger's neck when this one starts sinking down.

It takes some minutes until Donghyuck adjusts himself in, feeling the older twitching inside him. Both are heavy breathing. And when he's completely comfortable in that position, he starts riding Mark. His hips move up and down, front and back, slowly, and his head feels dizzy of how good this feeling is; not just the fact that he's having sex after months, but Mark.

Mark feels good.

And well, Mark can say the same: Donghyuck feels good, with the difference that he hasn't got anyone before to compare it.

The black haired runs his hands around the tanned body, shyness already away but softness still on every movement. They kiss in slow motion, at the same pace than Hyuck's hips on Mark. There's a moment when the older can't help but bucks his hips into the younger, and that moment is when both moan loudly.

Donghyuck's hands find support on Mark's broad chest, head back and lower belly starting to form his orgasm as the older has found his sweet spot. Their groans, whimpers and moans fill the bedroom. Mark's head leans on the other's shoulder, feeling his orgasm near too. He hugs tightly the younger and both are now in a perfect balance of strength with Mark thrusting vigorously into him and Hyuck bouncing effortlessly up and down, asking for the older to touch him because he's close to his climax.

More and more, they finally come almost at the same time, Hyuck first on Mark's hand and their tummies, staining the bedcovers; and thanks to his clenching insides, the older doesn't waste time to come after him with a long moan, squeezing his buttocks.

They stay like that until Mark is soft inside the silver haired. The latter gets up without hurry with shaking legs and takes the dirty condom from Mark, throwing it in the rubbish bin under Mark's desk.

"Wow" the older sighs, lying down exhausted and staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Donghyuck lies down with him but in the clean part of the bed, tracing random patterns on his chest.

"That I have to change the sheets" he giggles and before the younger could complain, he turns his body and kisses him again, quick but passionate. He hides his red face on one of the pillows after that. "I can't believe it, honestly. Never thought it'd feel so good" he mutters.

Donghyuck stretches a little. "Well yeah, sex feels good so welcome to the non-virgin club!" he jokes.

But this is not a joke for Mark. He turns and looks at him. "You feels amazing, Hyuck."

"Awww, is mister Mark Lee falling for me?" he doesn't take the situation in a serious way because how happy he is right now.

Instead of saying anything, Mark incorporates and kiss him one last time before getting up and walks to the shower. Donghyuck blinks confused.

Mark hasn't answered his question.

Why?

He shakes his head, too tired to think about it and after both being clean and fresh, they change the bedcovers and fall dead asleep.

Fall.

Mark is the one who has fallen. He has fallen for Hyuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE AAA I'M WRITING AGAIN AFTER MONTHS OF EXAMS AND PERSONAL CHAOS ASHDKAJS I'M SO EXCITED! thanks for reading <3 please stay safe!!!

"You're weird."

Mark looks at the concerned voice next to him, munching his sandwich quietly on their college's rooftop.

"You look sad" Yangyang rubs Mark's back, wanting to make the other talk about his feelings.

"I'm okay..." the older mumbles and looks away. Not even himself believes that and knows that his best friend wants him to say the truth, but he would be glad if he knew what the heck is happening inside him too.

"You can't lie to me, big boy" Yangyang chuckles, trying to relax Mark's tension. "It's me, c'mon! Let it out, I want to help you."

Mark doubts. A knot appears in his throat and stops eating. Slowly, he turns his head again to his friend and they make eye contact.

"I might be in love" he whispers and his cheeks automatically go pinkish.

The younger can't help but laugh. "But that's a good thing."

Mark grunts and pushes Yangyang away from him. "It is not if he doesn't love me back, stupid!"

Then it clicks for Yangyang. "Oh" he thinks to decide well his next words. "Is he who I think is he?"

The older covers his face between his hands. "Of course it's Donghyuck."

"But didn't you guys sleep together already? What's wrong now?" his friend doesn't get the problem.

Mark moves and lays on the floor, looking at the cloudy sky. His thoughts run wild remembering all the things he has done so far with the tanned male. Apart from their usual makeout sessions and the night said guy gave him a blowjob, that weekend in Mark's house the two alone together just with each other was the best time of his life.

Not only he has lost his first time with Hyuck in the most beautiful way (and a few more rounds what Mark found really surprising because he didn't know the younger could have so many stamina), but they were very comfortable just for a pair of new friends.

And that's exactly what disturbs Mark: they are friends. Friends that kiss. Friends that fuck. But just friends.

"It's always the same" he closes his eyes and starts narrating, knowing that Yangyang is listening to him attentively. "We act as if we were strangers for weeks, suddenly we meet again and we are like boyfriends and then... we're strangers again" he sighs heavily.

Yangyang frowns. "You need to talk with him, he's hurting you."

The black haired sits up straight. "He evades deep talks, and honestly me too."

"Then you're hurting yourself, that is even worst! Are you going to let a random guy ruin you?" the younger clicks his tongue, annoyed to see his best friend in such a bad mood.

"He's not a random–" he complains but the other cuts his words.

"You just met him when? Two months ago? Dude, you're blinded by love and if you don't talk with him, I'll do" he states before getting up and come back to their dance class. 

He leaves Mark there alone with his thoughts. The black haired knows that his friend is right: he can't continue with this push and pull friendship he shares with Donghyuck.

It's not normal to sleep with someone, treating each other with so much love and then don't talk with that person anymore.

It's not normal to receive affection and then nothing from the same person. He's going crazy.

So he does the first thing that cames into his mind. He grabs his mobile phone from his pocket and calls the person his intuition tells him is the best to help his insecure heart right now.

A few tones are heard before someone picks up.

'Hey, what's up?' the female voice answers, as friendly as always.

Mark gulps soundly, nervous. "Yeri? I need your help."

The girl laughs softly in the other line. 'My help? About what?'

"Well... about your brother."

And with that, Yeri perfectly understands him.

.

"You're not very focused lately, huh" Johnny comments casually, cleaning the room after the boxing class.

Donghyuck is helping him as he always does and just hums in return, looking busy and just wanting to avoid the conversation; he already senses where this is going to end.

"Don't ignore me or I'll expel you from the gym" the older raises his voice, annoyed for how childish the other is.

The silver haired's eyes widen and clean his throat before talking. "I screw it up big time" the words let his mouth in a small voice.

The older stops cleaning and comes closer to his friend. "How, exactly?"

Donghyuck nervousness increases every second because he's not comfortable expressing his emotions out loud. "I think I... I made a friend fall for me."

Johnny gasps shooked about that being the cause of the weird behaviour of the younger. Donghyuck is well known for breaking a lot of guys' hearts, so he didn't expect him to be worried about someone because he has never been before. "How do you know that?"

The younger rests his back on the wall, already tired of this conversation that he has discussed with himself a lot of times. "We did it, but it didn't feel like... like normal sex."

The older chuckles and crosses his arms, ready to give a piece of advice. "What is normal sex for you?"

Donghyuck shrugs, feeling awkward. "Lust?"

Johnny tilts his head, having a feeling who his friend is. "And what did you feel with him?"

The tanned cheeks go even darker now. "We, eh... we did it gently, you know? Every time we did it he treated me like anyone else has ever fucked me, not even Jeno. We were kissing all the time, I never kiss guys that much! A-and when he looked at me I feel... Oh gosh why am I telling you this!?" he walks away and ruffles his bangs trying to cover his blushy face.

His friend burst out laughing. "Since when are you shy talking about your sexual life? Is that guy of yours so special?" he's never seen Donghyuck being so cute over a lover. Well, that's exactly the difference, Johnny thinks: the younger never had a proper lover, just random hookups and the only time he went into a relationship with a boy called Jeno it was the worst experience possible because the younger doesn't know what loyalty means.

Until now.

"Maybe he is" Donghyuck mumbles, looking at the floor, but loud enough to be heard.

He doesn't like these feelings, he wants to be free. Why does his heart shivers talking about him?

After some infinite seconds of silence, the older tries his luck. "He's Mark, isn't he?"

And with that, the younger simply takes his backpack that was on the floor and exit the room. "I- I need to go now! Today my sister and I need to cook dinner, bye!"

Johnny chuckles again and rubs his head. 'Ah, young love' he thinks.

And he's right.

It is love.

·

"So you like Hyuck for real? My Hyuckie? Lee Donghyuck?"

"Well, yeah, that's exactly what I explain–"

"He's so stupid" Yeri claims, shaking her head. "How dare he to use you as a dildo and then don't talk to you for weeks? I'm going to kill him."

They are sitting on the park next to Yeri's (and Hyuck) house, trying to put some order in this chaotic situation.

Mark's ears are completely red at this point. "He didn't use me! We just decided to do it, we were alone for an entire weekend so maybe he regrets it?"

The girl snorts. "You might be in love with him but you don't know my brother yet" she lean forward and changes into a secretly whisper. "I shouldn't say this because he can do whatever he wants with his body but sometimes he's a little bit too much extrovert if you know what I mean. He never regrets sleeping with anyone, if he doesn't like the guy anymore he just ghost him."

The boy doesn't know what to say next, his throat's suddenly dry. "Then he... he doesn't like me back, right?"

Yeri realizes that he has hurt him with her statement accidentally. "Oh no baby, sorry" she places an arm around Mark's shoulders and sways him in a calm way. "Firstly, the stupidity of my brother is not your fault, okay?" the boy draws a sad smile listening to her words. "He can be really dumb sometimes but he's a very good person, he just has serious trust issues" Mark turns his head to look at her, not understanding. Yeri gets comfortable next to him and sighs. "Well, our father left us when we were kids, he abandoned my mother and we don't hear about him never again. My mother and I are more... strong, could I say. We two don't care anymore, my mum has a new life and everything's cool. Hyuck is really emotional down deep of his cocky appearance."

The black haired has been listening to her quietly. "So he doesn't trust me?"

The girl chuckles, finding the guy really cute. "Nah, he's scared of feelings."

"Feelings?"

Yeri stares at Mark and talks in a low voice as if she was telling him the most precious secret; maybe she is. "I forced him to confess his feelings for you one night after work, he arrived at home almost crying because some random guy in the pub was flirting with him but the only man in his head was you. He's scared of starting something with you, the only relationship he had ended terribly and yeah... he's horrified of love."

Mark is speechless. "Love? For me? Are you sure?"

The girl tucks her hair and gets up. "Why don't you just ask him? By now he should be at home and I'll go to pick my mum from her work meanwhile" she gives him the keys with a smirk. "You guys have less than two hours to talk or whatever. Good luck!" she says and walks away, leaving the buy open-mouthed in the middle of the park.

Mark looks at the buildings to his left, thinking if this is a good idea or not. Probably no.

But today his brain is not the one guiding him but his heart does.

Donghyuck is in the kitchen getting ready for cooking dinner when he hears the door being opened.

"Finally! I thought you'd flake me out here" he exit the room to meet what he expected to be his sister.

But his heart skips an almost audible beat when he sees him.

Him.

"Hi" Mark says shyly. Okay, yeah, this was a terrible idea but there's no turning back.

The silver haired is paralyzed. He's never acted like this before, he has felt two strong emotions at the same time inside him: one, terrifying of talking, talking and find a solution to their problem.

And two? Well, simply the desire of this moment forever. Mark coming home, like a normal couple. But they're not a couple and they won't be. No.

No?

"Yeri gave me your keys..." the older tries to find the proper words.

"I see..." both move slowly, coming closer until they're just a few inches away. The younger find this situation ridiculous and a nervous laugh escapes from his mouth. "I can't believe you just break into my own house, don't you know what a call is?"

Mark rolls his eyes. "You would ignore me as you always do."

Donghyuck's smile changes rapidly into a pout. "Don't say that..."

"Can't we talk?" the older deeper his voice, making the other shivering at the sound.

"Maybe I don't want to" his eyes focus on Mark's pretty lips and he was about to kiss them when he's pushed away softly. This lets both of them with rosy cheeks.

"Hyuck."

Said boy looks at him with intense eye contact.

"I..."

'No' Donghyuck thinks. 'Please don't say it.'

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***hey there! this is the final chapter. it contains smut and deep talks, enjoy!!***

I love you.

He can't do this. Maybe he can't but he doesn't feel ready.

In Donghyuck's head, those words beautiful keep repeating again and again even if Mark is in front of him moving his mouth as if he was talking. Sure he's probably saying things but the younger isn't able to hear him, he's zooming out into a new world.

A world apart from reality where he has found true love.

He knows it. This is the first time in his short life that he's experiencing reciprocate affection, adoration, pure passion, and not only carnal desire.

He likes this feeling but he's a complete foreign in this field. He's paralyzed, he's scared of love.

The only time someone else told him said that statement was his ex years ago and he can't forgive himself at how badly he treated the boy back then. Donghyuck didn't believe Jeno's emotions and he continued cheating on him. He hurt him, the only male until that moment that has seen Donghyuck as a lover and not just a hole.

However, without realizing he was hurting his own self-esteem as well. He thought that the more sex, the better, no attachment, without responsibilities, no feelings involved, just a gay teen having fun.

Right?

Well, not really. After their big break up, he felt like a heartless monster.

He understands that Jeno's new boyfriend, Renjun, still hates him. He also hated himself during months because all that terrible behaviour was... similar to what his father did to his mom. Donghyuck couldn't stand his own past. That was when he dropped out of high school and started focusing his wrath into boxing.

Yeri was worried about seeing her little brother with such unusual mood swings. Where was her Hyuckie, the funniest and most savage baby alive? His mother was also very upset for his son, of course, but because of her work and her dates, she doesn't have enough time for that.

One day that the two siblings were alone home, she stopped him from going out and forced him to open up. She will never forget that moment: that was the first time Yeri witnessed him crying, not simple sobs but almost choking in his tears. Obviously, she cried with him.

And obviously as well, Donghyuck starts crying right now, standing in the middle of his living room with a perplex Mark panicking at the boy's sadness. Or impotence, better said. He wants to express his emotions but he doesn't know. He's just good being physical.

"Hey, hey, oh my god, Hyuck? What happens? Did I say something that you didn't like? I'm sorry" the older holds the tanned cheeks between his pale hands, drying the tears with his thumbs. "Please, don't be sad, I'm sorry."

At that, the younger talks whimpering, eyes closed full of salty water. "I-I'm not sad..."

Mark doesn't comprehend, brushing the silver hair in front of him. "Then?"

Donghyuck concentrates in his breathing. He tries to relax so he could formulate normal sentences, but the second he looks up and finds Mark's glossy eyes on him, his heart stops and in consequence, his brain too.

His hands go to the black hair, he tiptoes and connects his trembling lips with Mark's. He needs someone to pick him up from his own insecurities. He knows selflove comes from inside, he has learned that over the years thanks to Yeri, but right now?

Hyuck just needs Mark.

This sudden action surprises the older and doesn't know what to do. It's just a kiss, one of the most the two have already share but why now? Why isn't he answering his declaration?

His first instinct is pushing the younger away, hands still on his face, fingers humid by the tears. "What does this mean, Hyuck?" he breathes out.

Recovering some of his cockiness, Donghyuck smiles and sniffs softly, holding back some more tears, before whispering. "What do you think a kiss means after what you said, Mark?"

Mark blushes with a chuckle. "That I should shut up?" seeing Donghyuck smiling makes him a little more confident, sensing that this is going well even if he can perfectly read the room and notice that there's a lot more inside the other.

But he'll wait until Donghyuck is ready to talk about it. He's willing to wait for him forever.

The younger's smile grows bigger, his eyes sparkling intensely. "Yeah" and with that, both boys lean forward and link their mouths in an intense kiss.

Even though, this smack of lips is way different to Mark than all their previous kisses, he feels how Donghyuck is trying to communicate everything that he isn't able to put into worlds.

They kiss in slow motion, nothing lustful. Mark's hands move from the tan's face to his waist, pulling him closer. They are now chest to chest, and a lonely tear falls down through one of Hyuck's sides because he's perceiving the older's fast heartbeats mixing with his.

He instantly wants to be even closer so he holds onto Mark's shoulders and jumps, the older being quick enough to grab his thighs with security. They break the kiss to glimpse at each other, faces a few inches away, and get that both are thinking the same.

The younger starts giving Mark lovebites from the jaw to the neck, going up to his earlobe and coming back to his neck again. Meanwhile, the black haired carries him with great pleasure and walk to the bedroom Donghyuck shares with his sister; luckily for them, they have a couple of hours alone in the house.

When the silver haired feels that he's being placed in a bed, he peels off from Mark skin to stare into his eyes. The paler is now straddling him with a blushing tonality and some dark marks around his neck.

Donghyuck also feels his own ears and face hot but he doesn't want to feel vulnerable at any moment so his dirty thoughts escape from his plump lips. "I hope you haven't confused my bed with Yeri's, I don't want to stain her sheets" and he laughs at the older's flustered expression.

"If you continue being a brat, we won't stain anything" Mark says, already taking Donghyuck's jeans off. He wasn't actually planning to have sex today but you won't see him complaining; not when it's with Hyuck and just him.

"Ah, yeah? Then you neither" the younger sits up on his elbows to continue their kissing session while the other undress both of them enjoying every touch.

But a doubt pops up into Mark's head. So when they are completely naked, clothes all over the floor, he leaves Hyuck's lips and stops his hips from moving which gain the groan from the said boy, a little desperate for friction. "I shouldn't be staining anything" he kisses Hyuck's hair and whispers. "Anyone."

And Donghyuck understands, now all the shyness turning up. "You can come inside, I don't mind" his voice talks in a hushed tone. He can't believe what he's saying; not because he regrets it, not at all, but because he has never let any other boy do that.

Not until now.

Mark's erection grows hearing that, making him feel embarrassed and kind of pervert in his opinion. "For real?" he wants to accomplish the other's desire because he also wants to do it, but he's obviously unsure. "I'm not forcing–"

"Mark" he pecks his lips to shut him up. "I'm clean, and I know you're too because I was your first so..." his hands run for the older's chest and abs, controlling himself to not lower to his dick yet. "C'mon, make me happy" he laughs.

The older laughs with him, turning such a sensual situation into a foolish love. He leans and starts kissing the tan body from his neck to his tummy. Mark's pale fingers caress delicately the younger's tan thighs, stopping above the buttocks and raising his eyes to find the acceptance of Hyuck's doe eyes, a very different gaze from their other encounters.

He doesn't see lust anywhere and that makes his own heart melts.

"Can I, baby?" he says, pampering tiny kisses in Donghyuck's hips, also controlling himself not to attack any essential part yet.

The younger blushes a darker tone not expecting that endearment. He's not embarrassed or ashamed, no. He is... in love? "You're already taking long."

And a second later, he's seeing stars. He feels his lower body shivering at the touch of Mark's tongue around his entrance. He can't help but whimper velvety and his hands move alone to the black hair, not knowing that he was going to receive such a good treatment, he thought the older was going to simply stretch him with the fingers like their other times. Even if he can notice that Mark is new in this, he loves it.

Most of the guys Donghyuck has slept with before didn't like to put their mouth in such a private place even if they liked him sucking them off, which he has always seen as an excuse to directly fuck and disappear after that without any intimacy.

But here you have, the shy and rich dancer he met some months ago in his gym, rimming him without complaining after saying the three words Hyuck is the most scared of, exploring the younger's body as if he never touch it before; well the truth is, not like this.

And right now, anything else matters for Donghyuck, his mind is empty and his body is entirely devoted to Mark: every touch, every kiss, every lick, every suck, every thrust. This is the first time in his life he is not in control of the actions in bed and he doesn't care at all. He wants this.

He wants Mark. In every way possible, if you ask him.

At a harder move with his mouth, Mark opens the other's legs even more while listening to the beautiful moans his lover is dispersing around the small room. Donghyuck's hands are now covering his red face, trying to stop himself from being loud because the walls are very thin but failing inadequately for his poor neighbors.

"Mark" he cries softly in delight, feeling absolutely weak in a good way, he doesn't feel vulnerable. "C'mon I'm ready, please."

The older smooches a final kiss on one of the tanned buttcheeks and clean his lips with the back of his hand. He climbs up to the blushing Donghyuck and looks at him with an adorable smile. "Sure? I can wait."

The younger chuckles, trying to throw away his nervousness. "Okay, but I can't" and he intertwines his legs upon the pale back.

Mark's smile widens and kisses Hyuck on the lips. "So... no condom this time?" And the younger nods eagerly. Honestly, Mark is also very nervous. It doesn't matter how many times they make love, it always feels like the first time.

Without separating their mouths, he enters the younger slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Donghyuck's nails grip his shoulders and he breaks the kiss, breathing hard, adjusting to Mark. He always takes some minutes until he's fully comfortable with him inside.

The older's moves are almost imperceptible, making enough friction to create pleasure but not too much so it isn't painful for the boy beneath him. He's also breathing deeply being used to the tightness around him again after weeks. He bites Donghyuck's neck in the meantime. His skin is the warmest feeling Mark has ever sense before.

Suddenly, a pair of arms surround his shoulders and a cute voice that doesn't match the words that come out murmurs into his ear. "Fuck me."

And once again, the bedroom is full of moans but this time from both males. Time passes and the pleasure only increases more and more. Mark's thrusts into the beautiful boy that he adores so much, dripping sweat and changing the pace from quick to slow every time he feels his climax close so they will be together like that for a little more. Also, he tries since the beginning to find the other's sweet point.

"You are amazing" he pants, brushing some rebel bangs around the younger's face.

Hyuck's hips jerk vigorously as a response, throwing his head back and meeting the older's crotch, glued to each other. He doesn't want this moment to end; not the sex itself, not just that, but their closeness, this extreme intimacy that is making his heart goes crazy.

"I'm– I– I'm close" he manages to say, looking directly into Mark's sparkling eyes. "Are you?"

The black haired nods shakily, kissing him quickly before speed up his tempo, the gentle moves becoming a pure river of ecstasy through their bodies. Donghyuck holds onto Mark as if his life depended on it because, at least for him, it seems like it at this moment.

The younger moans rise and rise to screams, letting Mark guess his final. He makes a decisive move into him and a few seconds before, Hyuck is clenching hard around the shaft and loses himself to his orgasm, coming undone all above his tummy and chest, arching his back away from the bedsheets.

Mark is admiring his facial expressions while riding his climax and he stops slightly so the other boy can come back to his sense (more or less). What has he ever done in his past life to deserve such a precious boy?

When he's already feeling a little oversensitive in this posture, he turns his head to kiss Mark again, whispering in his lips that he can finish.

And oh does he fuck him until he also reaches his orgasm, practically crying in pleasure when he feels himself coming inside Donghyuck.

Oh, God.

The younger hugs him tight and unifies their moans together. This is also a new feeling for him and at first, he doesn't know if he likes it or not but when Mark relaxes and slowly takes his already soft cock, he feels the fliud coming out and whines at the tickling sensation.

It was worth it. Everything with Mark is. He still needs time but Mark has demonstrated that he can trust him.

He has stolen Hyuck's heart, and he has stolen Mark's.

The older lies down on the bed with closed eyes, facing the ceiling, and the younger turns around to fusion in a tired embrace together. The two breathes at the same time, trying to stay in a calm pace but it's difficult after all the passion they have shared.

After a long time in comfortable silence, Donghyuck accommodates on top of the older's chest and whispers. "Mark?"

The boy simply hums, listening to him while caressing the tanned and sweaty back, expecting him to say something like they need to shower before his mother and sister arrived.

Another short silence.

"Me too."

Mark opens his eyes without understanding him, frowning.

Hyuck sighs and comes back to hide his face in the other's built chest. "What you said before... me too."

Oh.

"Wait. Really?" at the instant, Mark regrets his stupid question, so he holds the younger around a tighter hug and kisses his silver hair fondly, not believing what he is living. "I love you too. I love you so much, Lee Donghyuck."

Donghyuck smiles with tears in his eyes, kissing Mark's chest as well before sitting up slowly because he can't move very gracefully after all that intense workout. "Well, Mark Lee, I hope you love taking showers as well because you fucking stinks."

'Ah yes, this is the Hyuckie I love the most' Mark smiles, getting up and carrying his lover to the bathroom, laughing around the empty house.

·

That night, Mark stays the night there, having an incredible dinner with Hyuck's family: Yeri, his mother and the new boyfriend of the woman that don't normally has time to come here because he lives in other neighborhood. They all are happy, joking about everything and nothing, cleaning the dishes and watching the TV after clear the table.

The two boys can't help but hold hands on the sofa or glimpse at each other as if they were secretly dating when, in reality, everyone there knows that they are already together. Yeri and his mom are glad that their baby has found a good partner to bright his days after all the suffering he has passed. They like Mark, he is a good person.

The girl says bye in the middle of the film they are all watching and goes to sleep because he needs to wake up early tomorrow. Everyone else continues focusing on the screen until a high scream is heard: it's Yeri. The two couples run to the bedroom and look confused at her who has a disgusted face.

"Why there's a pair of dirty underwear next to my bed!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this story, it means a lot ❤️


End file.
